Born Evil
by AllyWally101
Summary: Some say that Evil is born, others say that evil is learnt from others actions, For Jadis, it was both. She wasn't always the evil girl that everyone knew her for. But there was a reason that this young girl turned evil, and it is because of five words… "YOU ARE NO LONGER WORTHY" This is the story of two young girls, sisters, and how these words would change the fate of Narnia.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: hey**

**So I was listening to music and this came into my head. I was thinking about how Jadis came to be how she was and who could really stop her. Anyway please tell me what you think about it and if you want me to do anything like this again. Anyway I hope you enjoy it :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia, I only own Lily-Rose and anyone not seen in the original books :D**

Some say that Evil is born, others say that evil is learnt from others actions, For Jadis, it was both. She wasn't always the evil girl that everyone knew her for. But there was a reason that this young girl turned evil, and it is because of five words…

"YOU ARE NO LONGER WORTHY"

This is the story of two young girls, sisters, and how these words would not only change their fate, but the fate of Narnia it's self.

The summer sun crawled through the window to the library in Cair Paravel, inside its occupants started to stir. Peter slowly opened his eyes and looked out the window to the brand new day that had come. Sighing to himself he shook the closest body to him, which turned out to be Edmund.  
"5 more minutes" He whispered as he turned over in an attempt to escape the hand that threatened to wake him from his peaceful slumber.  
"Ed, we need to wake up. We fell asleep while doing our paper work last night" Peter said, trying to convince his brother out of his sleep. Anyone who new Edmund would sympathise with Peter, as waking Edmund before noon, was practically impossible.  
"Peter? Is that you?" A voice asked. Peter turned to look at Susan, who had been awoken by the sound of her brothers talking. "I say, what are we still doing in the library?" She asked.  
"We must have fallen asleep last night. Here you wake up Lu, and I'll try and wake up Ed" He said. Susan nodded and turned to the small bundle that was lying next to her. Peter sighed as he turned his attention back to Edmund.  
"Ed, if you don't wake up now you will miss out on breakfast" Edmund shot up as soon as the words 'miss out' and 'breakfast' left Peter's lips.  
"Food? Where?" He asked, desperately looking around.  
"In the dining hall and as soon as you are up we can get some" Peter said, trying not to laugh at his brother's enthusiasm. Edmund stood up pulling the still half asleep Lucy up with him.  
"Come on" He yelled at his three siblings as he left the room. Lucy, who was still quiet young, yawned and snuggled up to Peter.  
"Must we get up yet?" She asked.  
"Yes we must" He smiled "besides isn't Mr Tummnes going us today?" Peter asked. Lucy's eyes imedantly shone of happiness.  
"yes he is" She smiled, before running off. Peter and Susan looked at each other smiling, Lucy was one individual, but they wouldn't have it any other way. Peter held the door open for Susan, and they walked down to the dining hall in silence.

"Are your majesty's ready for the celebration tomorrow?" Mr Tummnes asked. He was already there when Peter and Susan had walked down to the hall, as was Edmund, with a mouth full of food.  
"Celebration?" Peter asked.  
"Yes, you know Lily's day?" Mr Tummnes said. The four children looked at him confused. "My my you don't do you?" He asked.  
"I'm afraid not" Lucy said, not wanting to insult her friend.  
"Not to worry Lucy, you haven't been here that long" Mr Tummnes smiled, trying to reassure the young girl.  
"What's Lily Day?" Edmund asked.  
"Lily's day" Mr Tummnes corrected him emphasising the's'. "It is the celebration of Lily's life" the four children were still giving him confused looks  
"who is Lily?" Peter asked.  
"Oh I forgot, you might not know the story" Mr Tummnes whispered to himself.  
"What story?" Susan asked.

"Tis the story of two young girls, who live in a very powerful family… It is the story of how Jadis came to be" Mr Tummnes warned, not sure if they would want to hear anything to do with Jadis, after all it had only been a month since to the big battle.

"Please tell us" Lucy chirped.

"Well it all starts 140 years ago on the other side of the Western Wood. A new child had just been born to a family with a father, mother and older sister. Both young daughters, but both with a magnificent destiny. One was called Lily and the other Jadis. Together they would decide the future of Narnia…"

"_Jadis are you coming?" 2 year old Lily asked her older sister, running into her room "Aslan is here, we can't be late for him" she said bursting through the door. Jadis who adored her little sister just smiled.  
"Of course Lil, tell mama I will be there in two minutes" She said. Lily nodded and ran back down the stairs as fast as he small legs could carry her. Jadis smiled to herself, she loved Lily with all her heart. _

_Slowly she made her way down the stairs, as she approached the main hall she could hear Aslan speaking.  
"I must apologise that I could not be here sooner, but I had other things to attend to"  
"not at all" Her mother said "we are pleased that you are blessing us with your presence" Jadis entered the room and bowed before Aslan.  
"Arise Jadis" He said in his powerful voice, and she did imedantly, and went and stood next to her younger sister. Aslan walked up to the, first he looked at Lily.  
"My dear Lily-Rose, to you I give Beauty, bravery and a heart of gold. Capable of loving everyone and everything." He said then he breathed on her. Lily felt warms rush through her body.  
"Thank you Aslan" She said in her cute little voice. Aslan turned to Jadis  
"to you Jadis, I give you wisdom, and the ability to see what others cannot" He said breathing on her. Jadis was slightly upset that Lily got an extra gift than her. I mean she was two years older, surly she should get the most.  
"And to you both I give the gift of Magic" he said, before disappearing completely. _

"You see Aslan had great plans for them both so he gave them gifts. No one really knows if he knew what Jadis would do with hers, but he probably did" Mr Tummnes said.  
"Why would he give her gifts then?" Edmund asked.  
"Because Aslan is greater than us all, he gave her gifts but he also gave Lily gifts as well" he said.  
"Please continue" Peter said.  
"As time passed both children grew. Lily grew into the most beautiful girl that Narnia has ever seen. She was kind and brave, and loved many people sought her out. Jadis however became more distant from the sibling that she had once loved. She grew increasingly jealous of her sister. She was everything Jadis wanted, and everything that she could never have…"

_Jadis looked at herself in front of the mirror. She was dressed in a white gown with her blond hair pulled up. Today was her 20 birthday, and they was to be a great ball for her. Jadis had been looking forward to it for weeks, it was the one time when it wasn't all about Lily. Tonight was just for her, but best of all a boy named Zanthin was coming. Jadis had the biggest crush on him, ever since they were in the same class at school. Tonight they would dance together and then he would marry her and they would live happy ever after, 'that would show Lily' she thought.  
"Jadis come on" Her mother said pocking her head through the door.  
"Coming" she said putting a smile on her face. She walked down to the great hall where everyone was waiting for her. She walked through the main doors and everyone applauded her.  
"Thank you everyone for coming tonight, it means a lot to me" she smiled to the crowd. She actually felt happy tonight  
'Because they are applauding me, not her' Jadis thought to herself. This bright a smile to her face, 'she is not as important as people think' she thought_

_The night was going to plan, apart from one thing, Jadis hadn't seen her 'oh so perfect' sister yet, and that worried her. Not because she cared, of course not, but who knows what she could get up to. Come to think of it she hadn't seen Zanthin ether, Jadis decided to look for him. She had only been looking for two minutes when she saw a sight that stopped her in her tracks. There was Zanthin, but with him was her sister. Lily was dressed in a very expensive looking gown, her hair was put up in a fancy updo, and she was kissing him. Jadis felt her blood boil, and red covered her eyes. She rushed off out of the hall and to her room. Lily had just seen her run through the door, and went to see what was wrong with her sister, especially tonight. She ran after her concerned about her.  
"Jay, what's wrong?" She asked  
"Don't you dare talk to me" Jadis screamed "you have no right to talk to me" She said through sobs. Lily instantly felt a pain stab her through her heart.  
"Jay what's wrong?" she asked. Jadis just ignored her "Please you can tell me, I am your sister" Jadis lost it then  
"you are not my sister" She screamed walking towards her, Lily saw the look in her eyes, it was that of pure hate and she backed away. "You are no longer worthy of being my sister"_

_Lily could hardly believe what she had said. Tears filled her eyes, making everything go blurry. Lily ran out of the room and out of the house. _

_After that night Jadis changed and it wasn't for the better…_

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's the second chapter! Tell me what you think**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia, I only own Lily-Rose and anyone not seen in the original books. **

"That's when people say Jadis turned, and Lily felt that is her fault" Mr Tummnes sighed.**  
"**But it wasn't!" Lucy exclaimed "it was her fault. She had too much jealousy to see what was really happening"  
"Try telling Lily that" Mr Tummnes said.  
"What happened to Lily?" Edmund asked  
"well she eventually went back to the party and told people that Jadis had gone to bed. Even though Jadis had said those things to her, she didn't want people to pester her. After the party Jadis hardly ever spoke to Lily and whenever she did it were words of hate. Poor Lily didn't understand what she had done, and it hurt her to know that she had hurt her…"

_Jadis sat in her room, a spell book open in her lap. She was reading from the book when she saw a spell that caught her eye  
"All I have loved as left me alone and hatred is all I now know. Coldness now fills my heart, like it has from the start. For them to see what I fell will suffice, make all that I love turn to ice" Jadis watched as the stone of her bedroom wall turned to ice. She watched as the frozen water crawled across the wall, like an invading army. Smiling Jadis walked outside and looked down the hallway. It was ice as well. Jadis went back into her room and found another spell  
"Now I must bring upon their doom give me a weapon that I can kill them with soon. Give me the power to make flesh and bone, turn cold and into stone"_

_On the bed appeared a stick like object, Jadis got up and went to investigate. She picked it up and played with it, finding that it was made perfectly for her, she wanted to know what it would do so she went to one of the wolfs that looked after the place. With one mighty blow, she struck him, and watched in amazement as he turned to stone right in front of her. She smiled as she went back to her room and kept looking, with this book she could get everything that she ever wanted._

"_Make it so I no longer have to hide show people what I am in side" she yelled. She felt that magic burn through her veins. She ran to the mirror expecting to see the beautiful young woman that she thought she was, but when she looked, that beautiful young woman was the furthest thing from what was there. In the mirror she saw a woman covered in wrinkles, her eyes where back and her skin was as cold as ice. Her once beautiful hair was now twisted, and no matter what she did she couldn't undo it. She yelled as she ran back to the book, desperately looking for a spell to reverse it. She looked at every page but she couldn't find it. She yelled as she ran out to the main hall. If she was really this inside, then she should start acting like what she really is. Her parents had gone out for the day and they should be coming back now. Just as the thought crossed her mind she heard the sound of horses and her mother's yell of_

"_What happened" Jadis smiled to herself as she burst through the front doors  
"Jadis? Is that you?" He mother asked. But Jadis didn't respond she just kept walking.  
"Hello mother" she smiled wickedly as she hit her mother with her wand, she watched as she turned to nothing more than rock.  
"Jadis what are you doing?" Came her father's angry cry  
"what I must do" she smiled as she hit him. Lily was standing behind him and was watching Jadis in shock.  
"Run" Jadis said coldly to her.  
"What?" Lily asked in disbelief  
"RUN" Jadis yelled. Lily nodded and ran for the Western Woods tears streaming down her face, today she had not only witnessed the death of her mother and father but of her sister too.  
_

_Jadis smiled as one of the wolfs approached her  
"tell the house hold that I am in charge now and if anyone disagrees they will be punished"  
"Punished" The wolf asked  
"Yes, punished" she smiled as she bright her wand down smashing both of her parents into tiny pieces. _

"so she killed her parents?"Susan asked.  
"Yes she did" Mr Tummnes said. "and she started to build her army, she had plans to take over all of Narnia"  
"Which she succeeded with" Edmund said through gritted teeth. Peter squeezed his shoulder.  
"What about Lily?" Peter asked.  
"Lily ended up in the middle of the Western Woods completely lost. Aslan found her and she told him everything that had happened. Aslan of course already knew about what she had done, but he let her talk. The poor child had just watched her parents die, she needed to get that of her chest. Aslan taught her how to use her magic and she was a good student. But all the time that Lily was training, Jadis was getting stronger and one day Lily came up with a plan…"

"_We need to stop her" Lily said to Aslan one day.  
"I know dear child" he said.  
"I have been thinking about how to stop her" Lily said looking to Aslan to see if she should keep on talking.  
"Continue" he said  
"what if we get others, who have not been affected by her magic. People who are things that she isn't. Someone who is brave, someone who is just, someone who is kind and gentle and someone who can be a leader, and lead for all the good reasons." She said  
"yes but daughter of magic, where would we find someone that hasn't been affected" he asked. He knew the answer but wanted to hear it from her.  
"Yes everyone has been affected, everyone in this world." She said. Lily had been studding the ways of the universe for a while now and was aware of the other worlds. "but people who have never been here before haven't been affected by it. If we bring them here we can stop her. I know that it is rather selfish dragging people from their home to another world just to help us. But I see no other way" She said.  
"I think that we can try daughter of magic" He smiled at her._

**AN: Please tell me what you think! I will hug anyone who reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I just want to say that this is set before the 100 year winter. The winter starts after this story is finished (apart from the bits when it's with Peter,Susan,Edmund and Lucy, which is set after the winter) this story is setting up how Jadis became as evil as she was and why the winter started in the first place, and how the Pevensies came to be in Narnia.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia. I only own Lily-Rose, and anyone not seen in the original (and awesome) books! **

"Hang on, hang on. Are you saying that Lily is the reason that we are here?" Edmund asked interrupting Mr Tummnes.  
"Well she was the one who gave Aslan the idea. But she played an even bigger role later on." Mr Tummnes said.  
"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.  
"Well if your majesties would stop interrupting me, then I will tell you" Mr Tummnes laughed at the children's enthusiasm of the story.  
"Sorry, please continue" Susan smiled.

"Aslan went away to find these people that could help bring Narnia out of Jadis's wicked hand. But while he was away Jadis took the opportunity to make herself queen…"

_Jadis sat on her ice throne watching as the wolfs brought in a faun who was screaming for them to let go.  
"I have reason to believe that you are betraying me" She said in her cold voice that immediately made the faun be quiet.  
"N…No…Yo…Your…Majesty" He stuttered.  
"Then explain to me why you where reported telling people about Aslan"  
The Faun froze in his place, this made Jadis smile, she had caught him. She would have killed him, whether he was guilty or not. No one came to her castle and survived, well no one who wasn't on her side.  
"They need to know" The faun said, suddenly finding the courage to speak. "They need to know that you are wicked and cruel. They need to know that Aslan will save them" He said voice turning cold.  
"Well Aslan isn't coming to help them" She said coming down the stairs  
"If he doesn't stop you, your sister will" he said. Jadis felt the anger flood through her body, her breathing became heavy. She looked at the faun who stood in front of her, thinking that he could disobey her.  
"My sister is nothing but a week child, who has no power over me. She is nothing but a distant memory" She said through gritted teeth as she brought her wand down on him. It only took on touch, but it was enough. Jadis watched in satisfaction as he turned into nothing but stone.  
"Ready my slay" she said "We are going to find anyone who was listening to his untruthful stories" _

_Lily was walking through the woods when she saw a sight that stopped her in her tracks and would change her forever. In a clearing there were some children who looked as if they were running away from something. Normally Lily would think nothing of it, thinking that they were playing a game. But the thing that stopped her was the fact that they where stone.  
"Oh sister" She whispered "what have you done?"_

_Aslan watched as Lily walked away from the children and shock his head. He didn't want to do it, Lily wasn't strong enough yet, and his search to find people to help had failed so far. But he was looking in the 1800's, so there was still the rest of time, but who knew how long that would take. He was only in 1832, and he had to look at every single person who lived that year, in every single country in every single world. But he had to, there was no other choice. He walked up to Lily who was sleeping  
"Stop her" He said before disappearing. Lily's eyes flew open, she just had a strange dream, but she knew what it meant. She looked around, it was almost dawn. With a sigh she got up and started walking towards the castle, it would take her weeks to get there, but she had to go. Aslan had told her. _

_Aslan smiled in victory. He had just stumbled across a family who was bringing a baby home for the first time. Helen Pevensie walked through the door, holding her youngest child. Her three other children were waiting for her in the living room smiling. Helen smiled as she said hello to all of them and sat down on the sofa. Her children came and sat down next to them, looking at their youngest sibling. Aslan looked into the eyes of the youngest boy, searching through his soul.  
'Just' Aslan decided 'he is and will be just'  
he then moved to the eldest girl and searched through her soul  
'Gentle, she will be gentle'  
he then turned his attention to the baby smiling. He didn't need to look into her soul to know that she would be Valliant. Then he looked to the oldest son who was being handed the young child. He was holding her carefully, just like he did with all of his siblings.  
"Hello Lucy" He whispered.  
Aslan smiled  
'Magnificent, he will be magnificent' _

_Lily walked up to the front door of the ice castle and burst through the doors. Her sister stood up from her throne.  
"Lily' she smiled "to what do I own this pleasure?" She asked  
"you know very well what I am doing here" she said as calmly as she could. Jadis smiled as she walked towards her sister  
"yes, I do know" she smiled. With a flick of her hand she sent her sister flying into the wall. Lily let out a gasp as pain flooded her body, but she stood up.  
"Your strong" Jadis noticed.  
"Please" she said "stop it"  
"why? All my life I have lived in your shadow. You got the dream dresses, you got the dream friends. Mother and father treasured you over me, and you got the man I loved" Jadis said.  
"You where loved. Every night I heard mother talking to father saying how proud she was of you. You may not know it, but you where" Lily said.  
"I'm not in the mood to talk to you today, get out while you can" Jadis said turning away. Lily looked around the huge room trying to find something that she could use. Apples… that's what she saw, Lily smiled as she spoke.  
"You know those apples look like the one from our tree. You know, the one at the end of the garden they always where…"  
"The best in Narnia" Jadis joined in on the sentence. Lily felt encouraged that her sister remembered so she continued  
"I remember you wanted to sell them in the market, but father said no. But that didn't stop you, you went anyway. Father was furious, that was until you showed him the amount of money you made. Every Sunday after that we would go to the market together, hand in hand, and we always used to play by the tree to." Lily smiled. "What happened?" She asked "what happened to Jay, the girl who I used to play with?"  
"she saw what others couldn't. You remember my gift, I saw it" _

_Lily sighed "you saw wrong"_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OKAY IM BACK AND I AM SORRY FOR NAGLETING THIS STORY, I HAVE BEEN SWAPED WITH SCHOOL WORK AND OTHER THINGS AND I JUST COULDN'T FIND THE TIME, BUT I AM ON HOLIDAY NOW SO HOPFULY I WILL GET THIS STORY FINISHED. I HAVE STARTED WRITING ANOTHER CRONICALS OF NARNIA STORY, WHICH I WILL POST AFTER I HAVE FINISHED ALL THE ONES I AM WORKING ON NOW (THEY ARE BOTH ALMOST FINISHED SO IT SHOULD BE UP SOON) I WOULD JUST LIKE TO TAKE THIS TIME TO SAY THATK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS READ THIS STORY. THIS ONE ISNT MY MOST POPULAR, BUT I HAVE HAD A FUN TIME WRITING IT, SO THANK YOU FOR PROVIDING ME WITH A REASON TO WRITE THIS, ANOTHER THING IS THAT THIS IS FANFICTION, AND STUFF THAT DOESN'T HAPPEN IN THE BOOKS/ MOVIES CAN HAPPEN HERE.**

"_You are so blinded by your hatred that you fail to see what is right in front of your eyes" Lily said. "And you fail to see what will happen" she added.  
Jadis looked at her "And pray tell, what will happen?"  
"you have made too many enemies, you are signing your own death warrant, please just stop"  
"WHY?" jadis yelled  
"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU DEAD!" Lily yelled back. "why would I want that?"  
Jadis looked at her for a minute before she spoke "You can go" and she turned around and walked up to her throne.  
"But it's too late" Lily spoke  
"What for you to leave?" Jadis asked still not turning around to look at her, but she did stop walking. "No, for you" Jadis turned around to face her sister  
"And what is that supposed to mean?"  
"they're coming" Lily simply said "They are coming for you and they WILL kill you. You have had your chance, and you have failed."  
"Who are coming?"  
"From across the worlds they are coming."  
"WHO ARE?" Jadis yelled  
"Humans, 4 of them, there only children. But you are so bilnd that they can and will kill you."  
"They will not kill me, no one can"  
Lily just shock her head "See you are blind. Everyone in Narnia knows. Everyone in Narnia is preparing for them."  
"And you expect me to believe this lie. Lily to open a portal across the worlds you need someone who is like me strong and powerful and with magic"  
"Yes, someone like you" there was silence for a couple of seconds until it dawned on Jadis.  
"You didn't" She hissed.  
"You said it yourself, but you don't need someone who is strong and powerful, you just need someone who has magic and knows how to use it" Lily said "Aslan found them, all of them and they are alone, you know what that's like, and you know the power behind it. I'm sorry dear sister, I really am, but your going to die"_

_With that Lily turned on her heal and walked out the door. Jadis yelled in fury and called her wolves.  
"kill her" she said simply.  
_

"I'll spare you the rest it gets quiet…how should I put it?" Mr Tumnes said looking at Lucy "messy after that."  
"So she is the reason that we are here?" Lucy asked.  
"because she opened the portal letting me through?"  
"yes dear Lucy she is. Of course Narnians before you came didn't know of this, they only knew her as the one who brought hope in the darkness"

Later on that night Peter lay in his bed thinking of the story that Mr Tumnes had told them  
"Thank you Lily" he whispered before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
